


Enemmän kuin ystävyyttä

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PTP söpöstelyllä, Suomi | Finnish, ystävyksistä rakastavaisiksi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Niinpä niin. Auvoisaa yhteiseloa, aivan kuin vanha aviopari, mutta jotain silti puuttui.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 8. Viikot
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 1





	Enemmän kuin ystävyyttä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012 sellaiseen aikaan, kun olin kovin kyllästynyt [Kolmas pyörä -versumin](https://archiveofourown.org/series/174116) kirjoittamiseen. Tämä Rarry ei kuulu mihinkään sarjaan!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Asiasta puhuminen oli vaikeaa. Yhteiselo oli ajautunut urilleen ja elämä rullasi eteenpäin luontevasti. Sitä paitsi niin kauan kun asiasta ei keskusteltu, Harry saattoi kuvitella heidän olevan pari — paitsi iltaisin heidän uppoutuessa vanhan, virttyneen sohvan eri päätyihin. Tuolloin Harry suri sitä, ettei voinut vetää Ronia sylinsä lämpöön.

Nämä ajatukset olivat hiipineet pikkuhiljaa, kuin varkain, aina siihen päivään saakka, kun Harry laskeutui yläkerran portaita alas keittiöön boksereissaan ja vanhassa t-paidassaan. Ron oli juomassa kahvia tuoreen aamulehden ääressä. Harry seisahtui ovelle eivätkä hänen paljaat jalkansa olleet päästäneet ääntäkään tuodessaan hänet talon itäiseen päätyyn. Kokonaisen minuutin hän vain katsoi ja seurasi Ronin hajamielistä kahvin hörppimistä tämän lukiessa sivua loppuun.

Ongelma olikin siinä, ettei Harry tiennyt, miten tuoda asiaa esille. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen tuntui typerältä edes kuvitella kysyvänsä Ronilta jotain niinkin henkilökohtaista kuin "aletaanko seurustella?". He olivat juuttuneet ystävävyöhykkeelle, eikä Harry löytänyt tietä sieltä ulos. Eikä hän tiennyt, halusiko Ron hänen edes löytävän sieltä pois.

"Jotain mielenkiintoista?" Harry sanoi ja astui peremmälle keittiöön. Ron säpsähti ja vilkaisi häntä.

"Eipä juuri. Harpyijat voitti Kentin kaadot 220–30, mutta se ei varmasti yllättänyt ketään."

Harry naurahti ja kaatoi itselleen kupin kahvia. Pannulla oli puolikas sipuli-tomaatti-munakkaasta.

"Teit minulle asti?" Ron nyökkäsi.

Harry istui lautasineen pöydän ääreen ja veti lehden alkupuolen itselleen. Niinpä niin. Auvoisaa yhteiseloa, aivan kuin vanha aviopari, mutta jotain silti puuttui.

Samaan aikaan kun Harry syventyi päivän polttaviin uutisiin, Ron tarkkaili häntä silmäkulmastaan. Oli onni, että hän oli kuullut matsin tuloksen jo edellisenä iltana VRV:stä, sillä ei olisi muuten tiennyt mitä vastata Harryn kysymykseen. Hän oli avannut lehden vanhasta muistista, mutta ei ollut kyennyt keskittymään sen lukemiseen enempää kuin oli pystynyt syömään aamiaistaan. Nyt hän pakotti itsensä paloittelemaan munakkaansa ja työntämään palan toisensa jälkeen suuhunsa. Nälkälakko herättäisi taatusti Harryn huomion, eikä Ron juuri nyt halunnut selitellä ajatuksiaan ääneen.

Hän nielaisi viimeisen palasen ja nousi sulavasti pöydästä.

"Lisää kahvia?" Ron kysyi ennen kuin tajusi, miten epäronmaista se olikaan. Harry ei kuitenkaan tuntunut tällä kertaa havaitsevan mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa, ojensi vain mukiaan epämääräisesti keitintä kohti. Ron kaatoi loput kahvit Harryn mukiin keskittyen siihen, ettei pannu alkanut täristä hänen hermostuneiden sormiensa puristuksessa. Harry oli niin lähellä. Kosketusetäisyydellä, mutta samalla olisi voinut olla kuussa, sillä Ron ei uskaltanut kuvitellakaan, mitä tapahtuisi jos hän nyt sipaisisi sormellaan Harryn poskea. Silittäisi ohimoa. Kumartuisi ja...

"Paljonko kello on?" Harry kysyi hetken kuluttua, ja Ron tajusi seisovansa edelleen tämän olan takana kädessään nyt tyhjä pannu. Hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan.

"Vartin yli. Kohta pitää mennä."

"Okei", Harry mumisi ja nosti mukin huulilleen.

Ron pakeni yläkertaan pukeutumaan ja rauhoittamaan hermojaan. Tämä ei voinut jatkua näin. Hänen oli pakko tehdä asialle jotain!

Töissä oli lähikontaktitreenausta ja jo puolen tunnin jälkeen sekä Ron että Harry kylpivät hiessä.

"Uudestaan!" Stevenson karjaisi. "Weasley, varot liikaa. Potter, käytä enemmän jalkoja!"

Ron lähti kiertämään Harrya kissamaisin askelin. Hänen ajatuksensa eivät olleet tässä hetkessä — tai pikemminkin ne olivat tässä hetkessä eri tavalla kuin aurori Stevenson olisi halunnut. Harryn punertuneet posket ja hikeä valuvat suortuvat häiritsivät Ronin keskittymistä enemmän kuin hän halusi edes myöntää, eikä hän pystynyt ottamaan kontaktia Harryyn niin voimakkaasti kuin olisi halunnut. Lisäksi hänellä oli puolittainen erektio, jonka peittäminen alkoi olla jo vaikeaa.

Harry pyrähti kohti Ronia ja tavoitteli kädellään tämän kylkeä. Ron väisti. Ja taas he kiersivät toisiaan ympäri ja ympäri, odottaen tilaisuutta jota tuskin tulisi.

"Riittää!" Stevenson ärjyi toisen puolituntisen jälkeen ja komensi nuoremmat aurorit suihkuun.

Ron hidasteli liikkeissään. Hän haki verkkaan pyyhkeensä huoneen nurkasta ja kuivasi kasvojaan niin pitkään, että kaikki olivat jo poistuneet. Tai no melkein kaikki, sillä kun Ron vihdoin kääntyi ympäri aikomuksenaan istahtaa hetkeksi ja varmistaa, että suihkutila olisi vapaana, hän huomasi Harryn huoneen vastakkaisessa nurkassa pyyhkimässä kainaloitaan.

Ilman paitaa.

Ron rykäisi vaimeasti, ja Harry hypähti ympäri säikähtäneenä.

"Ai, olet vielä täällä", Harry tokaisi hypistellen pyyhettä sormissaan.

"Joo, luulin että kaikki muut meni jo", Ron vastasi hämillään.

"Työpäivä loppuu tähän, niin ajattelin mennä vasta kotona suihkuun."

"Okei."

Harry väisti Ronin katsetta ja kumartui ottamaan paitansa lattialta. Ronin puolierektio ei ollut enää kovinkaan puolittainen hänen katsellessaan Harryn hikisen selän lihaksien tanssia aina niin kauan, kunnes Harry tiputti paitansa niitä peittämään.

Ron taitteli pyyhkeensä käsivarrelleen ja antoi sen roikkua etumuksensa edessä.

"Okei, no nähdään kotona? Vai tuletko samaa matkaa?" Harry kysyi työntäen tavaroitaan laukkuunsa.

"Öh, käyn täällä suihkussa, pitää vielä viimeistellä täysraportti."

"Se oli paha", Harry myönsi. Hän oli viimeistellyt oman raporttinsa samana aamuna, mutta koska hänet oli kaukaa viisaasti nimitetty toiseen tehtävään, hän ei voinut auttaa Ronia. "Hae jotain ruokaa kun tulet."

"Okei."

"No, hei sitten", Harry sanoi kiusaantuneena Ronin tuijotuksesta.

"Heippa."

Ron maleksi suihkuun ja oli oikeassa siinä, että sai olla siellä miltei yksinään. Hän ei saanut mielestään Harryn outoa ilmettä ja koko suihkun ajan hän mietti, mitä se oli oikein tarkoittanut. Viimeisten viikkojen ajan heidän välinsä olivat menneet alamäkeä, ja Ronia ärsytti, ettei hän pystynyt enää olemaan luonteva Harryn seurassa. Ei ihme, että tämä oli alkanut vältellä heidän kahdenkeskisiä hetkiään. Muuton jälkeen heillä oli ollut tapana hakea miltei joka ilta joku elokuva, katsoa se ja nauraa jästien typerille puuhille. Tai lähinnä Ron oli nauranut, Harry oli kenties nauranut enemmän Ronille kuin elokuville yrittäessään samalla selittää, mistä niissä oli kyse.

Viimeksi he olivat käyneet vuokraamossa miltei kaksi kuukautta sitten, ja Ron kieltäytyi hyväksymästä, että se johtui kiireisestä työaikataulusta. Oli totta, että joulun jälkeen heidän koulutuksensa oli kiristynyt, mutta silti he pääsivät kotiin joka ilta viimeistään kuudelta. Ja vaikka aikainen herätys tarkoitti aikaista nukkumaanmenoa, heille jäi silti yhteistä aikaa monta tuntia, mutta nykyään he viettivät sen omissa huoneissaan.

Ron päätti hakea tällä kertaa jotain sellaista, joka täytyi syödä pöydän ääressä eikä suoraan noutorasiasta. Ainakin Harry joutuisi istumaan hänen kanssaan samaan pöytään hetkeksi.

Suunnitelma ei onnistunut, sillä kotona Ronia odotti vain lappu, eikä Harrya näkynyt missään.

> Ron,  
>  Neville tarvitsi apua, olen Tylypahkassa.  
>  Jään luultavaksi yöksi, aamulla nähdään.
> 
> Harry

* * *

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" Neville kysyi miltei heti Harryn saavuttua.

"Miten niin?" Harry älähti yllättyneenä.

Neville otti Harrylta uuden ruukun ja laski suojan silmiensä eteen. Hän leikkasi uuden oksan satahampaisesta, kiepautti sen taitavasti ruukusta sojottavan tukikepin ympärille välttäen kyhmyistä syöksähtävien leukojen haukkailut ja kippasi ruukun lähes täyteen multaa. Vasta sitten hän kääntyi kohti Harrya, joka seisoi taikasauva valmiina lamauttamaan kasvin, jos se saisi yliotteen Nevillestä.

"No ensinnäkin vaadit päästä auttamaan, vaikka olisin voinut hyvin pyytää jotakuta professoreista taustatueksi", Neville aloitti, mutta Harryn ilmeen nähtyään jatkoi nopeasti, "eikä se tarkoita sitä, ettenkö olisi kiitollinen avusta! Oikeasti, mukavaa että tulit pitkästä aikaa käymään! Mutta onhan se vähän outoa. Onko teillä riitaa Ronin kanssa?"

"Ei!" Harry puuskahti ja ojensi Nevillelle uuden ruukun.

"Eiköhän tämä jo riitä", Neville sanoi laittaessaan ruukun takaisin pinoon. "Mennäänkö Kolmeen luudanvarteen vielä hetkeksi?"

Harry nyökkäsi hermostuneena. Hän ei ollut arvannut Nevilleä noin tarkkanäköiseksi. Hän oli kutsunut itsensä avuksi satahampaisten oksittamiseen ja ajatellut, ettei Neville pitäisi sitä mitenkään outona. Mutta olisihan hänen pitänyt tietää paremmin.

"No?" Neville kysyi vaativasti kun he kävelivät rinta rinnan kohti Tylyahoa.

"Mitä?" Harry kysyi pelatakseen aikaa.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa? Äläkä edes yritä sanoa, ettei mikään. Näkeehän sen, että olet hermoheikkona."

Harry työnsi kätensä taskuihinsa. Hän oli harkinnut puhuvansa asiasta kerran Hermionen kanssa, mutta oli viime tingassa jänistänyt. Ehkä hän voisi kertoa Nevillelle? Sentään tämä olisi tarpeeksi ulkopuolinen, ettei asia koskisi suoraan tätä, mutta samalla tarpeeksi läheinen, ettei sanaakaan vuotaisi ulkopuolelle. Harry luotti Nevilleen.

"Kotona on vähän vaikeaa", Harry tunnusti viimein, kun he ohittivat kiviset karjut ja astuivat ulos Tylypahkan mailta.

"Eli teillä on joku riita Ronin kanssa?"

"Ei oikeastaan", Harry huokaisi. "Viime aikoina on ollut vaan vaikeaa..."

"Niin?" Neville rohkaisi.

"Vaikeaa olla Ronin kanssa kahdestaan", Harry päätti selityksensä punastuen rajusti.

"Vaikeaa olla Ronin kanssa kahdestaan", Neville toisti äimistyneenä. "Mutta tehän olette olleet kahdestaan viimeiset kymmenen vuotta? Tietysti Hermione oli mukana, mutta kuitenkin."

"Tiedän", Harry ähkäisi kurtistaen kulmiaan. Nyt kun hän oli päättänyt kertoa Nevillelle, hän ei yhtäkkiä tiennytkään mitä sanoa.

"Tarkoitatko että..." Neville sanoi äkkiä ja hänen silmänsä levisivät hänen oivaltaessaan, mitä Harry oli yrittänyt sanoa. "Sinä ja Ron?"

"Valitettavasti ei", Harry sanoi hampaidensa lomasta.

"Mutta haluaisit...?"

Harry nyökkäsi ja piti katseensa Tylyahon laitaman talossa, joka oli juuri paljastunut mutkan takaa.

"Arvasinhan minä", Neville mutisi, mutta kurtisti sitten kulmiaan. "Oletko puhunut siitä Ronille?"

"En!" Harry älähti ja vilkaisi säikähtäneenä Nevilleä. "Mitä siitäkin tulisi? Ehkä Ron ei haluaisi enää asua yhdessä?"

"Mutta..." Neville empi. "Entä jos haluaisikin? Entä jos Ron tuntee samoin?"

"En voi ottaa sellaista riskiä. Ron on liian hyvä ystävä."

"Tuokin on totta", Neville myötäili otsa edelleen kurtussa. "Tietääkö Hermione?"

"Ei!" Harry huudahti jälleen kovempaan ääneen kuin oli tarkoittanut. "Toivottavasti ei."

"En ole kovin hyvä näissä asioissa", Neville tunnusti. "Hermionesta voisi olla enemmän apua."

"Eikä ole", Harry väitti vastaan. "Hermione käskisi kertomaan ja kertoisi itse jos en tottelisi."

Neville naurahti ääneen. "Tuo kyllä kuulostaa Hermionelta."

"Pahinta tässä on se, etten osaa enää olla normaalisti Ronin seurassa. Nytkin tulin tänne siksi ettei tarvitse viettää iltaa istumalla hiljaa omassa huoneessa", Harry tunnusti. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi sanojaan. "Ei sillä etteikö olisi mukava nähdä, mutta —"

"Ymmärrän kyllä", Neville keskeytti hyväntuulisesti ja taputti Harrya harteille.

He astuivat kotoisaan pubiin ja kun Harry oli vastaanottanut lämpimän halauksen Rosmertalta, hän seurasi Nevilleä takimmaiseen pöytään, jonka tämä oli löytänyt. Onneksi muita asiakkaita oli suhteellisen vähän, ja he saivat olla rauhassa.

"Mukava olla täällä taas", Harry totesi, kun he olivat asettuneet aloilleen. "Viimeisimmästä kerrasta on jo pitkä aika."

"Totta", Neville myönsi ja hörppäsi kermakaljastaan. Hän näytti hieman kiusaantuneelta, mutta ryhdistäytyi ja katsoi Harrya tiukasti. "Olen siltikin sitä mieltä, että sinun pitäisi kertoa Ronille. Muistatko, kun vein Ginnyn joulutanssiaisiin neljännellä luokalla? Kerroin silloin Ginnylle, että olin tykännyt hänestä jo pitkään."

Harry näytti ällistyneeltä.

"Eihän siitä mitään tullut kun, no niin", Neville takelteli. "Kerroin sen siksi, että meidän välit ei sen paljastuksen jälkeen muuttuneet miksikään. Oltiin edelleen kavereita."

"Mutta —"

"Joo, ei niin hyviä kavereita kuin sinä ja Ron, mutta kuitenkin. Eikä me asuttu Ginnyn kanssa koskaan yhdessä, mutta silti. Minusta tuntuu, että teidän ystävyys on niin syvällä, että voit kertoa Ronille mitä vain."

Harry huokaisi syvään. "Ehkä... en vain haluaisi ottaa sitä riskiä."

"Ellet kerro, niin teidän välit menee lopulta niin oudoiksi, että Ron lähtee joka tapauksessa. Eikö olisi parempi paljastaa totuus ajoissa? Ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä?"

Harry ei voinut sanoa Nevillelle vastaan yhtään mitään, hän oli täysin samaa mieltä.  
  
  


* * *

"Ei sillä, etteikö olisi kiva nähdä, mutta miksi tulitkaan käymään?" Hermione uteli hivenen kipakalla äänensävyllä.

"Ei mitään syytä, ihan muuten vain", Ron myönsi ja kaatoi itselleen kolmannen kupin teetä. "Meinasitko lähteä jonnekin tänään?"

"En oikeastaan", Hermione vastasi vilkaisten kelloa. "Mutta minulle tulee kohta vieraita."

"Ai, keitä?"

"Tuota, Katie ja Lee."

Ron tuijotti Hermionea hetken aikaa. "Katie ja Lee? En edes tiennyt, että te olette kavereita."

"Joo, no törmättiin tuossa joku aika sitten ja päätettiin tavata ja..." Hermionen selitys vaimeni lopulta niin hiljaiseksi, ettei Ron kuullut sanaakaan.

"Aiotteko lähteä ulos? Tarkoitan vain, kun olet laittautunut noin hienoksi", Ron uteli. Hermione meikkasi harvoin, mutta tällä kertaa hänen ripsensä kehystivät ruskeita silmiä tuuheina ja tummina. Myös kevyt, syvään uurrettu paita sekä nilkkapituinen hame antoivat ymmärtää, ettei Hermione aikonut viettää iltaansa kotona.

"Ei. Mutta jos sinulla ei ollut mitään muuta, niin ehkä voisimme nähdä lounaalla huomenna?"

"Okei", Ron sanoi. Ei hän typerä ollut. Selkeästi Hermione ei halunnut hänen olevan paikalla, kun Katie ja Lee saapuisivat. Ehkä he toisivat kaverinsa Hermionen näytille eikä entisen poikaystävän kannattanut olla paikalla silloin.

"Haen sinut mukaan puoliltapäivin", Hermione sanoi vielä saattaessaan Ronin takalle. "Ehkä Harrykin haluaa tulla mukaan?"

Ron sävähti. "Tuota, jos mennään kahdestaan? Haluaisin itse asiassa puhua Harrysta."

"Hyvä on", Hermione ei näyttänyt edes yllättyneeltä, ojensi vain hormipulveriruukkua kohti Ronia. "Mennään sitten kahdestaan."

"Mukavia treffejä!" Ron heitti olkansa yli astuessaan vihreisiin liekkeihin. Hermionen järkyttynyt ilme oli suorastaan hupaisa, joskin Ronia jäi ihmetyttämään, miksi tämä luuli treffien olevan jotain, mikä piti salata Ronilta. Olihan hän itsekin tapaillut muita naisia heidän eronsa jälkeen.

Harry ei ollut tullut kotiin, joten Ron lämmitti itselleen ruokaa jääkaapista. Hän istui television ääreen vanhasta tottumuksesta, mutta ei keskittynyt lainkaan ohjelmatarjontaan. Hän oli laskenut sen varaan, että Hermione olisi neuvonut häntä, mutta tiesi oikeastaan, minkä neuvon olisi saanut, jos olisi ehtinyt kertoa ongelmastaan. "Kerro Harrylle!"

Ron tiesi itsekin, että tilanne myrkyttäisi ennen pitkää heidän välinsä, mutta ajatuskin siitä, että hän joutuisi paljastamaan parhaalle ystävälleen haluavansa enemmän — se sai Ronin vatsan kiertymään mutkalle. Hän harkitsi kirjoittavansa Harrylle kirjeen ja lähtevänsä Kotikoloon yöksi, mutta hän joutuisi huomenna joka tapauksessa kohtaamaan Harryn. Ja kirjeen jälkeen hän halusi kohdata tämän mieluummin kahden kesken kuin työkavereidensa silmien edessä.

Takanreunuksella seisova viskipullo kiinnitti Ronin huomion. Ehkä hän rentoutuisi, jos ottaisi paukun. Tai kaksi. Ei niin paljoa, että hän tulisi humalaan, mutta sen verran, ettei alkaisi takellella heti, kun yrittäisi kertoa Harrylle.

Harry astui ulos Katkenneen taikasauvan kuppilan takasta. Hän oli ottanut muutaman tuliviskin Nevillen kanssa eikä arvannut ilmiintyä kotiin, mutta ei myöskään halunnut herättää Ronia rymistelemällä ulos takasta. Hän kiiruhti ulos Taikasauvasta väistäen kanta-asiakkaiden tuijotusta ja tiputti pari raskasta kolikkoa baaritiskin tippikuppiin korvaukseksi siitä, että hänen vakituiset visiittinsä tähän Lontoon syrjäseudulle pystytettyyn, hämäräperäiseen kuppilaan olivat harventaneet sen kanta-istujien määrää. Harry ei tarvinnut aurorikaapuaan tullakseen tunnistetuksi, eikä koko taikamaailma ollut hänelle iloinen Voldemortin päihittämisestä.

Harry näki valon kajastavan heidän talonsa ikkunoista ja pujahti hiljaa sisään. Hän riisui kenkänsä ennen kuin astui varovasti hallista olohuoneeseen. Hän huomasi heti pöydällä lojuvan viskipullon, joka oli vajentunut huomattavasti siitä, kun hän oli nähnyt sen viimeksi. Sitten hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi sohvalla retkottavaan Roniin, jonka toinen jalka oli heitetty huolimattomasti yli käsinojan ja toinen valui reunan yli lattialle. Ronin kädet oli taitettu tämän pään alle.

Harry seisahtui sohvan päätyyn ja salli itsensä kerrankin tuijottaa Ronia mielensä kyllyydestä. Ronin ollessa hereillä tällainen käytös ei ollut mahdollista ja tilaisuuksia tuli liian harvoin. Nyt Harry suorastaan ahmi katseellaan Ronin vaaleita kulmakarvoja, jotka rutistuivat toisiaan vasten aina, kun Ron pohti jotain. Ronin pitkää nenää, joka näin talviaikaan oli vaalea, mutta tummui lisääntyneistä pisamista heti keväällä, auringon pilkottaessa useammin harmaan pilvimassan takaa. Ronin huulia, jotka olivat miltei ihonväriset, kuivat ja (Harry siristeli silmiään) hieman halkeilleet. Ne olivat raollaan ja niiden välistä kuului vaimeaa kuorsausta. Ja vaikka Harry ei nähnyt sitä, hän tiesi huulien takana olevan pinkin kielen, joka joskus pilkahti suupielestä Ronin täyttäessä tavallista vaikeampia harjoitusraportteja. 

"Perhana!" Harry kirahti ääneen huomatessaan kiihottuneensa Ronin katselusta. Hän nappasi pöydältä tyhjän lasin ja vei sen keittiön altaaseen.

Hitto! Hän oli toivonut kertovansa Ronille tänään, koska mitä pitempään hän asiaa ajatteli, sitä vähäisemmäksi hänen rohkeutensa hiipui. Huomenna hän tuskin sanoisi enää mitään ja sen jälkeen tilanne jatkuisi kuten ennenkin. Vaikeana ja kiusallisena.

Harry painoi otsansa vasten viileää keittiötasoa ja sulki silmänsä. Hän havahtui vasta parin minuutin päästä siihen, että ovelta kuului vaimea rykäisy. Hän kiepsahti ympäri säikähtäneenä.

"Ron!"

"Anteeksi kun säikäytin", Ron mutisi haroen sekaisia hiuksiaan. Hänen silmäluomensa lupsottivat puolitangossa, mutta Harry ei huomannut sinisissä silmissä humaltunutta sameutta.

"Keskiviikkokännit?" Harry kuitenkin kysyi hypähtäen keittiötasolle istumaan. Ron pudisti päätään. "Ajattelin vain kun näin viskipullon ja —"

"Otin vain pari", Ron selitti ja istui keittiön pöydän kulmalle. "Kuule, on pitänyt puhua yhdestä jutusta."

Harry kohotti kysyvästi kulmakarvojaan.

"Tai siis", Ron takelteli, "kun olen viime aikoina ollut vähän vaisu, olet varmaan huomannut?"

Harry nyökkäsi. "Sama täällä."

Ron laski katseensa polviinsa ja nyppäisi olemattoman nukan farkuistaan. Harry heilutteli reunan yli roikkuvia jalkojaan.

"Äh, ehkä tämä on huono ajatus", Ron totesi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja nousi jälleen ylös. "Parasta mennä nukkumaan."

"Ron, odota!" Harry älähti. Ron ei saanut nyt lähteä tai he eivät koskaan saisi puhuttua asiaa läpi. Ja sitten oli vielä hänenkin asiansa. "Me ollaan tunnettu jo niin pitkään, että voidaan sanoa toisillemme ihan mitä vain."

"Niin kai", Ron myönsi empien ja haroi jälleen hiuksiaan. "Joo, olet oikeassa."

Harry väläytti hermostuneen hymyn ja kostutti kuivuneita huuliaan kielellään. Hän yritti olla huomioimatta Ronin poskessa helottavaa sohvakankaasta jäänyttä painaumaa, jonka olisi halunnut silittää pois.

"Viime aikoina —" Ron aloitti ja rykäisi. "Viime aikoina on tuntunut siltä, ettei meidän välit ole enää niin hyvät kuin ennen."

Harry nyökkäsi ja puraisi huultaan. Ron käveli toiseen päähän keittiötä ja kääntyi takaisin. Toisti kierroksen pariin otteeseen ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Se pistää miettimään, että oliko meidän yhteen muutto hyvä ajatus", Ron sanoi lopulta ja vilkaisi syrjäkarein Harrya.

"Mitä?" Harry parahti. Tätä hän ei ollut odottanut. "Haluatko että me muutetaan taas erilleen?"

"En!" Ron huudahti ja huokaisi turhautuneesti. "Tai siis, no... en halua."

"En minäkään", Harry sanoi nopeasti. Ajatuskin siitä, että Ron muuttaisi pois, sai hänen kämmenensä hikoamaan ja kurkkunsa kuivumaan. Nyt Harry pelkäsi todella, että Ron päättäisi kantaa tavaransa toiseen osoitteeseen, kun hän kertoisi ajattelevansa tätä muutenkin kuin ystävänä.

Ron istui tuoliin ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Kuule", Harry sanoi karheasti. "En ole kertonut sinulle ihan kaikkea."

Ron kohotti kasvonsa yllättyneenä. "Ai?"

"Joo", Harry jatkoi nieleskellen pelkoaan. "Ja siitä on varmasti johtunut meidän välinen kireä tunnelma."

Ron näytti siltä, että olisi ollut keskeyttämässä, joten Harry pudottautui jaloilleen ja lähti puolestaan mittailemaan keittiön lattiaa.

"Tämä on tosi vaikea sanoa ääneen, mutta..." Harry keskeytti joutuessaan rykimään jatkuvasti. "Taidan olla homo."

Hän seisahtui kasvot kohti ovea ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Viime hetkellä hän oli vaihtanut suuntaa ja sen sijaan, että olisi tunnustanut tunteensa Ronille, olikin päättänyt kertoa vain suuntautumisestaan. Todellisuudessa Harry ei ollut koskaan tuntenut vetoa ketään muuta miestä kohtaan. Vain Ronia.

Ron ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään ja pitkäksi venähtäneen tovin jälkeen Harryn oli pakko kääntyä ympäri. Ron tuijotti häntä suu aavistuksen raollaan, silmät valtavan kokoisiksi levinneinä.

"Ron?" Harry kysyi hiljaa. "Anteeksi kun pudotin pommin, mutta —"

"Minä myös", Ron kuiskasi ja nousi ylös. "Minä myös."

Sanat kuolivat Harryn huulille, kun Ronin tunnustus tihkui hänen tajuntaansa hitaasti mutta vääjäämättömän varmasti. Ron _myös_?

"Mitä?"

"Minäkin olen homo", Ron sanoi nyt varmemmalla äänellä.

He seisoivat ehkä parin metrin päässä toisistaan eivätkä osanneet muuta kuin tuijottaa. Harryn päässä kohisi kummallisesti kun hän samaan aikaan yritti nujertaa syttyneen toivonkipinän ja toisaalta saada itsensä uskomaan, että oli kuullut oikein. Mutta...

"Mistä tiedät?" Harry möläytti ja kirosi sitten itsekseen suurta suutaan. "Tarkoitan, että onko... tykkäätkö sitten jostakin miehestä?"

"En, tai no..." Ron empi väistäen jälleen Harryn katsetta.

Harry tuijotti hetken Ronin väkinäistä asentoa ja tämän pälyilevää katsetta. Yrittikö Ron vain olla hänelle mieliksi? Ei, Ron ei tekisi sellaista. Mutta miksei Harry ollut huomannut mitään? He olivat tunteneet toisensa lapsesta asti, joten miksei hän ollut koskaan huomannut, että Ron piti miehistä? Sitten Harry ymmärsi — Ron oli yhtä vaikeana kuin hän itsekin.

"Minusta?" Harry kysyi lopulta.

Ron pyöräytti silmiään ja katsoi hieman Harrysta vasemmalle. Hänen leukansa oli itsepäisesti tanassa ja hän näytti siltä kuin olisi taistellut pysyäkseen aloillaan. Harry ymmärsi tunteen ja kiiruhti vastaan.

"Ron, minä myös."

"Ai mitä, tykkäät itsestäsi?" Ron veisteli, mutta hymyili jo hieman.

"Ääliö", Harry tuhahti ja muksautti Ronia käsivarteen. Silti hänenkin suupielensä kohosivat väkisin ylös. Hän vilkaisi Ronia sattumalta juuri samalla hetkellä, kun Ron vilkaisi häntä, ja heidän katseensa lukittuivat. Harryn sisällä hyökyi jokin valtava ja tuntui, kuin hänen ihonsa olisi ollut tulessa — se kupli ja pisteli ja varmasti hänen hiuksensakin seisoivat pystyssä. Ron oli tässä. Ronkin halusi jotain enemmän!

"Tule tänne", Ron sanoi paksulla äänellä monen pitkän hetken kuluttua ja veti Harryn halaukseen.

Harry painoi poskensa Ronin kaulakuoppaan ja kietoi kätensä tämän vyötärölle tiukemmin kuin koskaan ennen. Ronin kädet lämmittivät hänen ympärillään, ja Harry huokaisi syvään.

Tämä oli alku.  
  
  


* * *

Kello oli jo yli yhdeksän, kun Hermione pyörähti Harryn ja Ronin takan arinalle — vain törmätäkseen suin päin Nevilleen.

"Oh, anteeksi!"

"Shh!" Neville suhahti ja vei sormensa huulilleen. Hän osoitti sohvalla sylikkäin nukkuvia Harrya ja Ronia.

Hermionen silmät levisivät hetkeksi, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä muuttui ensin tietäväksi ja lopulta lempeän utuiseksi. Hän kallisti päätään hitusen ja huokasi syvään hymy yhä huulillaan. Neville virnisti ja nojautui lähemmäs.

"Komensin Harryn kertomaan Ronille, ja näköjään keskustelu sujui hyvin."

"Ron ilmeisesti halusi puhua tästä kanssani, mutta minulla oli kiire", Hermione kuiskasi takaisin. "Olin juuri..." Hermione lopetti selityksensä kesken ja punastui Nevillen kysyvän katseen alla. "Mitäpä tuosta", Hermione kuittasi asian loppuun käsitellyksi. "Tulin oikeastaan kysymään Ronia drinkille nyt, kun iltani vapautui."

"Parasta olla herättämättä heitä", Neville tuumi.

Harry huokaisi syvään ja kaivautui paremmin sohvan ja Ronin väliin työntäen kasvonsa syvemmälle Ronin kaulakuoppaan. Hermione tunsi kyynelten kihoavan silmiinsä ja hymyili leveästi Nevillelle.

"Lähde sinä kanssani?" Hermione ehdotti.

"Kiitos, mielelläni", Neville sanoi tyytyväisenä ja ojensi käsivartensa Hermionelle.

He suunnistivat kohti eteistä jättäen nukkujat sohvalle oman lämpönsä hehkuun. Kun Hermione loi ulko-ovea sulkiessaan viimeisen silmäyksen olohuoneeseen, Ron pujotti jalkansa Harryn ja sohvan väliin sekä kietoi pitkät kätensä vieläkin tiukemmin parhaan ystävänsä ympärille.

Hermione oli varma, ettei Ronin ote irtoaisi kovinkaan helposti.


End file.
